Power Man and Iron Fist
Power Man and Iron Fist is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Power Man and Iron Fist #14: 08 Mar 2017 Current Issue :Power Man and Iron Fist #15: 12 Apr 2017 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #15. Characters Main Characters *'Power Man/Luke Cage' *'Iron Fist/Danny Rand' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Power Man and Iron Fist #15 Power Man and Iron Fist #14 Power Man and Iron Fist #13 Power Man and Iron Fist #12 Power Man and Iron Fist Sweet Christmas Annual #1 Power Man and Iron Fist #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Luke Cage, Power Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Luke Cage, Power Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #17-31. - *'Marvel Masterworks: Luke Cage, Power Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #32-47 & Annual #1. - Trade Paperbacks *'Power Man and Iron Fist Epic Collection, vol. 1: Heroes For Hire' - Collects vol. 1 #48-70. "Marvel's stronger-than-steel man of the streets, Luke Cage, partners with the mystic kung fu master Iron Fist in the beginning of one of the greatest teams in comic-book history! Together Power Man and Iron Fist are heroes for hire, taking any on any job, any challenge, so long as their clients can meet the price. But both heroes have long pasts and old foes out to destroy them." - *'Power Man and Iron Fist Epic Collection, vol. 2: Revenge!' - Collects vol. 1 #71-72 & 74-89, plus Daredevil vol. 1 #178. "When the killing machine known as Warhawk beats Danny to a pulp, Luke will take his pound of flesh in return. But he’s not the only one out to settle a score. The terrifying tag-team of Sabretooth and Constrictor are old foes out for blood, and to get the message across they target Power Man and Iron Fist’s friends!" - *'Power Man and Iron Fist Epic Collection, vol. 3: Doombringer' - Collects vol. 1 #90-107. "How do Power Man and Iron Fist beat someone they can’t punch or kick? Find out when Unus the Untouchable comes to town! Then, Luke and Danny are hired to escort Hammerhead to prison — just as the Eel and Man-Mountain Marko strike! The new Chemistro hits close to our duo’s hearts — while Fera the She-Beast brings back painful memories for Iron Fist! But will Shades and Comanche be the ones to kill the Heroes for Hire? Or will that honor fall to the soul-stealing Master Khan?" - *'Power Man and Iron Fist: The Comedy of Death' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "When Danny Rand transformed his multinational corporation into a non-profit foundation, he thought he had left fighting behind - but with so many innocents wrongly convicted, the battle never ends! Their first case is Luke Cage and Danny Rand's former secretary, Jennie Royce, imprisoned for a murder she didn't commit - or did she? And Iron Fist isn't fighting alone. He's got a new partner: Victor Alvarez, the all-new Power Man, he of the exploding punches - and exploding temper! Can Danny train his young charge well enough to face returning foil El Aguila - as well as new threats Don Pagliacci; the Commedia Dell'Morte; and the beautiful, deadly Noir?" - *'Power Man and Iron Fist, vol. 1 : The Boys are Back in Town' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "When a villain gets her hands on the mystical Supersoul Stone, the Big Apple may end up poisoned by magic – unless Luke and Danny can put a stop to her plan. To find the stone, they’ll wade through New York’s seedy underworld in a flurry of big-hitting, kung fu-fighting action." - *'Power Man and Iron Fist, vol. 2: Civil War II' - Collects vol. 3 #6-9 & Sweet Christmas Annual #1. "Luke and Danny have only just put the band back together — will CIVIL WAR II tear it apart? Maybe, when Iron Fist finds himself behind iron bars! But who better to get him out of a cage than Power Man? Then again, Luke’s crack team of former criminals may be more of a hindrance than a help! And there’s the small matter of Captain Marvel’s reaction to the Inhuman Ulysses’ prison-break premonition! As for the philosophical disagreement underpinning the conflict rocking the Marvel Universe, our two heroes start out on the same side — but the predictive justice vigilantes Preemptive Strike may just change that!" - *'Power Man and Iron Fist, vol. 3: Street Magic' - Collects vol. 3 #10-15. "As Luke Cage and Danny Rand struggle to pick up the pieces after Civil War II, the ultimate turf war erupts right under their noses! Tombstone, Mr. Fish, Piranha, Cottonmouth, Black Cat and a mysterious new player are all vying for a piece of the pie – and New York is caught in the crossfire! Power Man and Iron Fist fight to take back the streets, but Luke has other problems too – big ones. Jessica Jones has left him, and taken their daughter with her. Cage isn't taking it well - and while Danny wants to be there for his friend, he's got issues of his own. Meanwhile, double, double, toil and trouble are brewing… Luke and Danny are handy in a fight, but how do you punch magic?" - Digital *'Marvel Masterworks: Luke Cage, Power Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16. - *'Power Man and Iron Fist Epic Collection, vol. 1: Heroes For Hire' - Collects vol. 1 #48-70. - *'Power Man and Iron Fist Epic Collection, vol. 2: Revenge!' - Collects vol. 1 #71-72 & 74-89, plus Daredevil vol. 1 #178. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: David Walker. Artist/Covers: Sanford Greene. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-125, 1974-1986 (#1-49 as Power Man) * Volume 2: #1-5, 2011 * Volume 3: #1-15, 2016 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero